New VKs?
by WOLFMASTERFABELLA
Summary: Basicly other VKs are invited to auradon but these VKs arent from the isle of the lost. Pairings are Bal, Jaudrey CarVie JanexDoug Lonniexchad if you want you own Oc character featured leave in the comments below t cause im paranoid.I do not own descendants I only own 11 of the oc's.
1. Land of the lost

**Hey! So I thoght won't be nice to create a descendants story with another place where they sentence villains. So here it is.** **Italisised letters are thoughts and bold are me. Please leave comments. And feel free to correct my spelling. By the way no child of Maleficent is included in the other prison.**

As Jake woke up he heard a comotion at his door. He cautiosly cracked open the door a bit. Unsuprisingly Crule the daughter of Cruela DeVil was arguing with Haden son of Captain hook. _Well might as well get up._ Jake thought. Grabbing his rapier he tied it to his waist. Putting on his gloves he shouted to Crule and Haden "Would you mind shutting up!" Jake shouted. "Yes we would mind." Crule and Haden answered together. _Hmm that's weird._ Jake thought when he saw the gold barrier disappear for a few seconds. He suddenly wondered why it suddenly went quiet outside his door. Readying for the worst he silently drew his rapier. Approaching the door with stealth he paused for a few moments when he remembered that he didn't have his knife with him yet. Silently cursing himself for forgetting something that he needed he carefully went back to his closet and opening the closet doors silently grabbing his knife. Creeping across the room yet again he paused for a few seconds at his door and grabbing and turning his door knob slowly and quietly he pulled the door open ready for someone to attack him when he saw the reason why it became so quiet. Haden had pushed Crule against the wall and both of them were passionetly kissing each other. As Jake sheathe his rapier he shuddered. _Who would have expected that_. Jake thought. _Might as well leave them here._ Jake thought as he silently jumped through a window. _It's not like I like anyone like that right?_ Jake said to himself. When suddenly the image of Esther daughter of the Evil Queen entered his mind. _Mind do not think about that_. _She's just a friend. A cute pretty beautiful friend. Shut up!_ Jake glared at a random passerby as he looked at Jake with bewilderment. Walking at a brisk pace he headed to investigate the reason why the barriers went down for a few seconds. As he began to walk he heard someone behind him. Turning around so fast that he got whiplashed. Looking behind himself he saw Haden and Crule following him. Giving a mental sigh of relief he asked them. "Since when did you two start that kissing business?" Jake asked. "It sortove just came out." Haden answered. Jake just nodded his head. "So where are you going?" Crule asked. "I saw the barrier disappear for a few seconds so I decided to check it out." Jake said. "If that's the case then me and Crule have some business to attend to." Hayden said. Jake glanced at them as they headed the other way. As he headed to the area where the barrier disappeared he ran into none other than Quinn son of the Queen of hearts. "Sorry but not sorry loser." Quinn said As Jake brushed the dust off his jacket. If looks could kill Quinn would be a smoldering pile of ashes. Quinn who got nervous ran away. Chuckling Jake continued walking when he saw Esther smiling at him blushing a little he approached her. "How do I look Jake." Esther asked Jake. "As always wicked." Jake answered. When out of nowhere a limo appeared.

 **hope you liked it next chapter will be coming soon.**


	2. Characters

**So I'm gonna discuss characters here starting with**

 **Jake son of Jafar he has hazel eyes, wavy black hair with platinum blonde highlights that's shoulder length side parted, tanned skin and is 6'3**

 **Crule daughter of Cruela DeVil black eyes, straight silver hair that's long and flowing , brown skin and is 5'8**

 **Esther Daghter of the Evil Queen blue eyes, wavy blue hair that's in an ombre braid and bun, white skinned and is 5'11**

 **Hayden son of Capatain Hook crimson eyes, straight gold sidecut hair, brown skin and 6'5**

 **Quinn Son of The Queen of Hearts Gold eyes, wavy black hair with silver streaks that's in long polished waves and is 6'2**

 **Unwin son of Ursula Black eyes, Black straight hair that's in a sweeping combover, white skinned and 6'1**

 **Heather daughter of Hades Black eyes, Curly black hair that's in a low bun with a medieval braid, tanned skin and is 5'9**

 **Madries daughter of Madame Medusa Green eyes, Wavy green hair that's in a fringed doughnut bun, brown skinned and is 5'7**

 **Gladys daughter of Gaston(I know he died but just for the sake of it.) Blue eyes, straight Brown hair that's in a double braid messy bun, tanned skin and is 5'10**

 **Remus son of Ratcliffe** **Brown eyes, Brown hair with a crew cut, White skinned and 6'1**

 **Nathan son of Queen narissa purple eyes, curly Red hair that's in a curly sidecut, white skinned and 6'4**

 **The other 11 will be your oc characters so please submit human Disney villains only.**

 **ROMEDIANGELO out.**


	3. They arrive

**YESSSSSSSSSS** **i got two followers.**

Saying Jake was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked. Even more so when he saw the kings emblem on the side of the limo. Right behind the first limo other limos soon followed. Stepping out from the front door was a man dressed in a black suit. Walking briskly the man opened the passenger side door. When Jake saw who came out of the door his mouth fell open. It was prince Ben who helped Mal get out of the limo Followed by Jay who helped Audrey Get out of the limo Followed by Carlos Who helped Evie get out "Hello My name is king Ben." Ben introduced himself. Bowing his head slightly he greeted the King. "To what do we owe this to your highness." Jay said. While Esther was curtsying. "You see Mal,Jay,Evie,and Carlos thought that we invite more VKs to Audron High." Ben answered. "How many VKs are you thinking of your highness." Esther asked **.** "About Twentytwo Vks" Ben answered. While Ben was talking to Jake and Esther The VKs who Acompanied king Ben talked to each other. "Do you think our parents had any other kids?" Jay asked. "I don't know." Mal said. "Why do you ask Jay?" Carlos said. "Because look at the girl talking to Ben she has blue hairand look at the guy's right side of his jacket it has a viper spray painted on it." Jay said It dawned on all of the VKs from the isle of the lost that their parents may have had other kids. "Who are your parents?" Ben asked Jake and Esther. "Jafar." Jake answered. "The Evil Queen." Esther said. The Other VKs looked at each other. "So they're our siblings?" Evie asked. "Well it seems like that." Jay said. "I wonder if my siblings male or female." Carlos said. "Well looks like you've got siblings now." Ben said in a questoning tone. "Hey just wanted to see-" Unwin son of Ursula stopped midsentence when he saw the King and the other VKs. "Are they really..." "Prince ben and the famous VKs who went to Auradon high." Jake said. finishing Unwin's sentence. "May I ask who this is?" King Ben asked. "Oh this is Unwin son of Ursula." Jake said To Ben. "Um me and Evie have important business to attend to so we'll be gone for a few minuets." Carlos said. he and Evie went to an alley where no one could disturb them. "So ten minuets ?" Carlos asked Evie. She nodded her head. After Carlos set the timer he pushed Evie against the wall ant the Two started kissing passionetley. Going back to the others "King Ben which Vk parents do you want." Jake asked king Ben. "We can talk about that later Jake. We want a tour around your town." Ben said. "Ok if that's what you want then follow me." Jake said while shrugging. As Ben and the others followed Jake,Unwin,and Esther they ran into...

 **thanks for reading wolf is out.**


	4. First submitted oc!

**We have our first submitted oc here he is.**

 **Bob Sykes Son of Bill Sykes brown eyes,Cropped brown hair,caucasian,and is6'2**


	5. The attack

Bob. "Watch where your going idiot!" Jake shouted. "S-sorry." Bob stuttered as he turned and ran. "Who was that?" Ben asked. "Oh him. He's Bill Sykes son." Jake said. Looking over at Esther he thought. _What would it be like to kiss her I wonder? No brain shut up. You do not like her she's vain but beautiful and caring and cute. Shut up._ He roared in his head. "Hey king Ben where are Carlos and Evie?" Jake asked. "Probably kissing to hearts content." Mal said. _So if a child of Cruela DeVil can get a daughter of the evil queen to like him that means that I have a chance with Esther! No! Isaid shut up you do not like that beautiful friend of yours. I said stoppp!_ Jake thought. "Jake would you mind showing us where you live?" Ben asked. "Oh yeah sorry I waa just thinking about something. What Jake did'nt know was that Esther was thinking about something as well. _I wonder what it would be like to put my lips on Jake's. No stop thinking about that._ Esther thought. "So it seems like we're siblings then." Jay said as he walked up to Jake's side. "Yup it does seem like that." Jake said. "So do you like anyone?" Jay asked Jake. Jake glanced at Esther for a second. "Nope." Jake said. "You sure?" Jay said bumping into Jake with a smirk. "Yes no shut up." Jake told Jay. "Oh sure seems like you do." Jay said laughing as Jake pushed him into a wall. "Wow touchy subject." Jay said. Then Jake and Jay laughed. "Finaly a sibling who can listen to my makeup tips unlike some people." Evie said running to Esther's side while glaring at Mal."I guess so." Esther said while shrugging looking at Jake. "Not now." Jake shouted a s sirens started sounding. "What's happening?" Ben shouted over the comotion."The red band decided to chalenge our authority." Hayden shouted as he runned around the corner."What's the red band." Ben asked."The red band is a group of crazy criminals who usualy burn stuff." Jake said. Suddenly a member of the red band jumped from behind a trash bin. Drawing his rapier Jake quickly parried the attackers overhand slice. Grabbing the attackers hand he pulled him closer and stabbed, blood splattering on his jacket. "Hayden. Grab Damen and Arnold and tell them to rally our warriors and send them to the alleyways and kill any members of the red band they see." Jake said. Hayden nodded and ran off. Then Esther drew a long knife from somewhere unknown. The other Vks looked surprised when Jake and Esther fight back to back when three members of the red band appeared. Swiftly cutting down two of the attackers as Esther sliced one of their necks. WIping their blades on the cloth of the dead foes. "You have blades I suggest you people use them." Jake said. Drawing their blades Jay,Ben,Carlos and a few bodyguards formed a defensive circle around the girls. Suddenly twelve enemies jumped down from the roof's. "You are outnumbered stand-" the leader of the group dropped dead when Jake drew a pistol and shot him. Before any of the villains could react Jake and Esther jumped forward and cut down five enemies. Arrows hit two of the enemies and two gunshots were heard two more enemies dropped and when the last man tried to run he ran into Quinn's bayonet. The enemy in the abdomen drawing the bayonet out he took aim with his rifle and shot the enemy in the head. blood soaked the walls and the ground. "Jake. Hayden told me to tell you that there are only sixty red band left and twentyseven of them are in our custody." Quinn said while reloading his rifle. "Good tell Hayden to kill anyone who hasn't surrendered." Jake said. Quinn who had finished reloading was running towards Hayden. The other VKs stared amazed at the speed that the New VKs killed the red band members. "How did you get so good?" Ben asked Jake and Esther. "Well you have to get good when this usualy happens twice every week." Jake said. "Wait this happens twice almost every week!" The students of Audron high shouted in surprise. "Yeah surprised you didn't know this." Jake said. "Why didn't you report this?" Ben asked. "Well for one you're father when he banished us here said that we have to learn how to govern and fend for ourselves." Jake said as they started walking to the ruling council's boarding houses. "Wait so you're saying you've ruled yourselves all this time." The students said together in surprise. "Well unlike you we didn't have our parents with us so thirteen of us were chosen as the ruling council." Esther said. _Well look on the bright side of having no villains were allowed to like anyone we want. Brain! I said shut up! But you like her. No I don't. Yes you do._ Jake thought when they reached the door of the boarding house. "Welcome to the ruling council boarding house." Jake said in a flat tone.

 **Hey guys how'd you like that. By the way when I SAID HUMAN CHARACHTERS I MEANT NO ANIMALS. By the way you have several more chapters to go before I close the oc submission. Not to rush or anything but I need to pick the VKs that are going to auradon prep. by the way king ben changed the name Auradon high so no one gets confused. By the way I accept one shot requests.**

 **WOLFMASTER out!**


End file.
